


Инди

by Rettler, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Series: Байки от Хэнка [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Robots, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Старый Хэнк не доверяет андроидам. И у него всегда наготове какая-нибудь жуткая история про них.
Series: Байки от Хэнка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129508
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Инди

Хэнк Суорти сидел у огня, поворачивая вертел, на котором жарилась пара сурков. Вообще-то, охота давно отошла в прошлое и считалась едва ли не варварским увлечением, сродни корриды. Но ему прощали странности, как и многим из тех, кто выжил в Последнюю Волну.  
В свои без малого сорок пять он обзавелся репутацией человека сдержанного и бесстрастного. Шутка ли, проработать почти тридцать лет на одном месте. Ему приписывали роман с хозяйкой «Кумари Кума», интрижку с супругой владельца «Грейси электроникс», да и много каких похождений. На все вопросы он только пожимал плечами. Мол, вам интересно, вот и выдумывайте себе.  
Хэнк был высок и хорошо сложен, его тело не отличалось показательной красотой, которая была так популярна на обложках книг прошлого. Годы тяжелой работы превратили его в идеально натренированный механизм, сотканный из сотен луженых жил и железобетонный мускулов, оплетающих каркасом скелет под два метра. Задубевшая на ветру пергаментная кожа, украшенная не по годам глубокими морщинами, ранняя седина, спрятавшаяся в светлых волосах и безразличные глаза, настолько светлые, что не сразу удавалось понять, какого они цвета.  
Хэнк был немногословен, хотя от посиделок вечером никогда не отказывался. Сегодня он был героем дня, завалив четырех из шести убитых сурков, потому, быть может, позволил себе расслабиться, выпить пива и отставить в сторону канат ответственности, который, казалось, сросся с ним.  
— Суорти, а почему в хозяйском доме работают люди?  
Вопрос задал молодой Гвен Бин, недавно получивший работу в гараже. Присутствующие замолчали, и парень стал неуверенно озираться по сторонам, мол, вдруг сболтнул что лишнее.  
Этот вопрос, впрочем, мучал многих. Все знали, что дом Кумари обслуживали исключительно люди, из механизмов в него был вхож только личный телохранитель хозяйки, в остальном…  
Хэнк задумчиво обвел взглядом замолчавших парней, неспешно перевернул мясо и жестом показал, чтобы ему долили кофе, закурил.  
— Я не доверяю роботам.  
— Да ладно. На машине вон ездишь. И в комнате кофеварка там, плазма подключены к телефону, один хрен.  
Хэнк усмехнулся.  
— Один? Сильно ты сравнишь машину и Крея?  
Робот-телохранитель хозяйки Крей действительно пугал многих из работников. Созданный в те годы, когда старались минимизировать внешние отличия между роботами и людьми, он был абсолютной копией живого человека, и некоторая хромота доводила это сходство до абсолютного. То, что он не человек, понимали только заговорив с ним. Односложные бесстрастные ответы и холодный взгляд темных глаз мигом отрезвляли того, кто пытался наладить с ним общение. Нормальная человеческая речь (о да, он умел говорить нормально!) звучала только в его разговоре с хозяйкой и в меньшей мере с Хэнком Суорти.  
— Крей… Ну вот тебе и пример. Пару таких как он, и не пришлось бы, к примеру, привозить специалистов, чтобы прочистить скважину… Или обточить обод под новые колодки, или…  
— Крей уникален, но только он. Я не верю роботам.  
Парни, заметив, что Суорти разговорился, подлили ему кофе, Бин снял с огня сурка, отрезал большой кусок, подал в жестяной миске.  
Хэнк взял горячее мясо, откусил, подышал, чтобы немного остудить.  
— Мне было тринадцать, когда я стал искать себе заработок. Интернаты тогда еще не открыли, выживали как могли. Я выкручивался, жрать хотелось, подрабатывал в одной семье, они богатые были по послевоенным меркам. Дом свой, машина, сад обустраивали. У хозяйки родилась двойня. Через месяц она готова была в окно выйти от усталости. Ей взяли в помощники Инди.  
— Инди? — с интересом спросил Бин, явно опасаясь, чтобы разговор не угас. — Того самого робота-няньку?  
— Она самая. Роботетка. Красивая. Не так, как Крей, а больше кукольной красотой. Только тогда в них на заводе пихали общие программы, а специализации ставили дома. Вот ей и поставили программу: не допускать усталости выше деления “семнадцать” по шкале Борга. Ну вот, роботица и взялась хозяйничать. Работала она, конечно, хорошо. В доме чисто, продукты заказаны, детям перестирано и продезинфицировано. А хозяин тогда все по довоенной жизни ностальгировал. Нашел он где-то петуха, настоящего певчего, за немыслимые деньги, привез и поселил в саду. Петух тот утром рано пел, вроде будильника. Ну все вроде в порядке, только хозяйка, бывало, к близнецам новью встанет раз по пять покормить, только заснет, а тут петух орет. А потом как-то вышли в сад, а петух неживой. Задушен. Или шея сломана, не помню. В общем, поискали виновника, да и забыли. А тем временем, мелкие чуть подросли, уже не спали все время, а наоборот орали, то один, то другой. Хозяйка зеленая от усталости ходила. Ну, дело такое. Но вышло, что однажды утром один из младенцев не проснулся, сказали, ночное удушье. Хозяин в ужасе, хозяйка почернела от горя. Все рыдают. Похоронили. Вроде все утихло. Хозяин перевез к ним жить свою маму, как раз отец его помер. Сначала все было тихо, а потом стали они грызться с его женой. Крики, склоки, только он за порог вышел, так и понеслась. А потом ночью умерла эта самая мама. Она уже в возрасте была, сердце. Похоронили, стало тише. И тут мелкий их захандрил, затемпературил, вроде ничего серьезного, но хозяйка совсем с катушек слетела, тряслась как осиновый лист, спала урывками, первого же похоронила. Ну вот. А потом случилось так, что хозяин задержался в командировке, и хозяйка совсем раскисла. Мелкий орет, муж не приехал. Ночка та еще выдалась, я в садовом домике слышал плач младенца, а уж что в доме творилось. Но вышло так, что был у нас охранник, Саймон, служил с хозяином, а потом с ним и приехал. Вот он и почуял неладное. Вбежал, а роботица эта стоит и аккуратненько так ладошкой рот малому прикрыла. Его увидела, малого схватила — и сильнее сжимать. Он заорал, побудил кого мог. Ребенка не спасли. Шею ему сломала. А роботица удрала. Потом вернулся хозяин, ему сообщили, приехал, дома траур. В первую ночь долго курил в саду, да и задремал. А я тогда долго не спал, страшно было, все мне чудилось, что по саду кто-то лазит. Вот и держал в кармане фонарик, да запирал свой домик на все замки, и стул к двери. А тут как раз хозяин на лавке сидел, мне и не так жутко. Стал дремать, когда слышу, кусты треснули. А луна светит! Смотрю, сзади к хозяину бросается эта самая Инди — и давай душить! А я схватил лопату садовую, да и сзади на нее! Она руки отпустила, хозяин в сторону откатился, крик, прибежали еще люди. Скрутили ее. Потом уже списывали данные. Оказалось, программа та самая и работала. Орал петух, хозяйка нервничала, только дошла по шкале до тех семнадцати — нахрен петуха. Двое детей, то же самое, убрать раздражитель. Потом свекровь, а там и…  
— А хозяина чего?  
— Потому что он не приехал, и хозяйка ощущала себя виноватой, нервничала. Выходит, из-за него.  
— То есть она…  
— Все верно. Делала только то, что ее заставляла делать программа. Искала причину и устраняла.  
— Ну а сбежала?  
— Так правило, не помнишь? Инстинкт самосохранения не во вред человеку…  
— Погоди! А как же вред человеку? Ведь она…  
— А вот тут самое интересное. Оказалось, что программа, которую они купили, и была приоритетной для робота. И кто знает, сколько их таких еще в продаже гуляет.  
— Неужели никто не мог додуматься, что такое может случиться? — Бин потер лоб, в ужасе оглянувшись на хозяйский дом. — А у мисс Кумари тот, телохранитель.  
Суорти пожал плечами.  
— Он хороший, Крей. Но все равно. Потому здесь все еще есть я.


End file.
